kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
List of minor anime characters who have been Kamen Riders and Super Sentais
As some might know it, there are otheranime characters who had also been Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Metal Heroes for some reason. Character Gallery Anna Kodama.jpg|Anna Kodama (兒玉 杏奈)/Kamen Rider Ocean Rina Tokiwa.jpg|Rina Tokowa (常葉 李奈)/Kamen Rider IceAge Arisa Umeda.jpg|Arisa Umeda (梅田 ありさ)/Kamen Rider Key Tomu Miyazaki.jpg|Tomu Miyazaki (宮崎 十夢)/Kamen Rider Rocket Miyuu Takashiro.jpg|Mihiro Takagi (高城美宥)/Kamen Rider Gene Nagisa Tsutsumi.jpg|Nagisa Tsutsumi (堤なぎさ)/Kamen Rider Queen Yuna Nakayama.jpg|Yuna Nakayama (中山 ユナ)/Kamen Rider Yesterday Saki Hashiba.jpg|Saki Hashiba (羽柴 サキ)/Kamen Rider Nasca Aki Tachiishi.jpg|Aki Tachiishi (舘石 アキ)/Kamen Rider Weather Misaki Hirayama.png|Misaki Hirayama (平山 美咲)/Kamen Rider Violence Akane Mimori.jpg|Akane Mimori (三森 あかね)/Kamen Rider Puppeteer Satsuki Miwa.png|Satsuki Miwa (三輪 皐月)/Kamen Rider Zone Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa.png|Kino Kurihayashi (栗林 キノ) and Rin Oikawa (及川 凛)/Kamen Riders Bird and Unicorn 416d7756.jpg|Ichika Ichihara, Nino Nishijima and Sango Miura/Kamen Riders Claw, Chainsaw and Spike (Only in Super Hero Taisen X) Noel Otoshiro.png|Noel Otoshiro (音城 ノエル)/Kamen Rider Cyclone Asahi Azuma.jpg|Asahi Azuma (東 あさひ)/Kamen Rider Eternal Tomoyo Shirosawa.jpg|Tomoyo Shirosawa (城沢 トモヨ)/Kamen Rider Fang Raichi Hoshimiya.jpg|Raichi Hoshimiya (星宮 らいち)/Kamen Rider Joker Urara Nikaidou.jpg|Urara Nikaidou (二階堂 うらら)/Kamen Rider Kirameki Leona Stroop.jpg|Leona Stroop (レオナ・ストループ)/Kamen Rider Nishiki Kokoa Close.jpg|Kokoa Close (ココア・クローズ)/Kamen Rider Habataki Yurie Ōshima.jpg|Yurie Ōshima/DekaGold Sakon Kitaōji.jpg|Sakon Kitaōji/Gosei Green 5457-695911710.jpg|Juri Uchida/Pink Buster 5457-1893841087.jpg|Kukuru Seto (瀬戸 くくる)/Kamen Rider Viscount 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.17.png|Hinata Aoki/Kamen Rider Tohki beside her sempai, Hinaki 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.46.png|Shizuka Kisaki/Kamen Rider Kabuki beside her sempai, Juri 200x282x21ebf171dc079d4644a874d3.jpg|Another image of Kukuru Seto (瀬戸 くくる)/Kamen Rider Viscount 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.17.png|Hinata Aoki (青木 ひなた)/Kamen Rider Kabuki 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.46.png|Shizuka Kisaki (木崎 しずか)/Kamen Rider Tohki Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子).jpg|Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子)/Heisei Fire-Stealth Captor 7 Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈).jpg|Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈)/Heisei Wind-Stealth Captor 6 Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太).jpg|Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太)/Heisei Gold-Stealth Captor 5 Kurumi Mori (森くるみ).png|Kurumi Mori (森くるみ)/Heisei Ground-Stealth Captor 4 Rio Kimura (木村リオ).jpg|Rio Kimura (木村リオ)/Heisei Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Miku Adachi (足立未来).jpg|Miku Adachi (足立未来)/Heisei Water-Stealth Captor 2 Shun Imai (今井瞬).jpg|Shun Imai (今井瞬)/Heisei Thunder-Stealth Captor 1 5457-1655286406.jpg|Miki Koike (小池 未姫)/Kamen Rider Money 200x282xd9cef22de67fed770a0a679c.jpg|Another image of Miki Koike (小池 未姫)/Kamen Rider Money Erika Fujimoto (藤本エリカ).jpg|Erika Fujimoto (藤本エリカ)/Kamen Rider Prism Karin Kikuchi (菊池カリン).png|Karin Kikuchi (菊池カリン)/Kamen Rider Engine 5457-1719352528.png|Maria Ayasaki (綾崎 マリア)/Kamen Rider Marquis aba54be76afaabf081e720561b497bc9.jpg|Another image of Maria Ayasaki (綾崎 マリア)/Kamen Rider Marquis 200x281x9a6d5e37bc8d348ad8e211cd.jpg|Misaki Nagao (永尾 美咲)/Poitrine Petite #2 5faa0d44ce59572b149e9273b6641e07.jpg|Kiriko Sōma (相馬 紀理子)/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good) 6186-967068668.jpg|Another image of Kiriko Sōma (相馬 紀理子)/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good) 5457-763245580.jpg|Sumire Katagiri (片桐 すみれ)/Gokai Christmas 63 23.jpg|Sabuko Nishijima (西島サブ子)/Kamen Rider Suika Shouichi Fujisaki.jpg|Shōichi Fujisaki (藤崎 正一)/Kamen Rider Suika Shin 8833.jpg|Miu Hanazuki (花月 みう)/Kamen Rider Viscount Shin 可川 風花（かがわ ふうか）、結城 亜也子（ゆうき あやこ）、長崎.jpg|Fuuka Kagawa/Idun Shin, Ayako Yuuki/Proto Chaser and Anju Nagasaki/ToQ 12gou 千堂 夢歌（せんどう ゆめか）、弾正 雅春（だんじょう まさはる）、勝俣 ひばり（かつまた ひばり）.jpg|Another picture of Akane Mimori/Kamen Rider Puppeteer with Yumeka Sendō/Kyoryu Crimson, Masaharu Danjō/Kyoryu Indigo and Hibari Katsumata/Kyoryu Magenta Saaya Imashiro (今城 小絢).jpg|Saaya Imashiro (今城 小絢)/Kamen Rider Mars Shin 宮小路 友美（みやこうじ ともみ）.jpg|Totomi Miyakouji/Kamen Rider Jam Shin with Akari Miu Hanazuki.jpg|Another image of Miu Hanazuki (花月 みう)/Kamen Rider Viscount Shin 32bec746 (Aya-Miu).jpg|Aya with Miu, Chiho, and Yukari 530375907246.png|Aya Hirasaka/TentoRaiger 稲垣 千春.jpg|Chiharu Inagaki (稲垣 千春)/Green Eagle 烏丸 律.jpg|Ritsu Karasumaru/Kyoryu Vermillion Supvol41-waon-seika02.jpg|Seika and Waon (Cures Note and Symphony) Suite.Precure♪.600.504276.jpg|Waon and Seika (with Sory and Shiry in their Cure Modules) about to transform Wakaba Kuze (久世 若葉).jpg|Wakaba Kuze (久世 若葉)/Kyoryu Lime Konatsu Hayase (早瀬 小夏).jpg|Konatsu Hayase (早瀬 小夏)/KyoryuSlate Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚).jpg|Nana Takaoka (高丘 七渚)/Kamen Rider Kamuro Shin A6680d00.jpg|Kurumi Momochi (来海ももか)/Kamen Rider Hatsuka 704a0326181d680c3e0b4823b98afdd9.jpg|Nagisa Matsue (松枝なぎさ)/Kamen Rider Wantou F6dcee0a.jpg Class (S1).jpg|Ichigo and Aoi's class B4dTOP8CMAAt9OC.jpg|Akari and Yū's class CCMZzvUUMAArZSI.jpg|Rin and Madoka's class 1425573935 1 15 e3d883376260e0beefde88af7bd4cd17.jpg|SoLaMi♡Dressing/Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto, Kamen Rider Neo Gattack, Kamen Rider Neo Sasword, Kamen Rider Neo TheBee, Kamen Rider Neo Drake and Kamen Rider Neo Dark Kabuto MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31097265-640-360.jpg|MARs/Kamen Rider OOO Prototype, Kamen Rider Gold Fourzeand Kamen Rider Blue Zanki Prizm37 32.jpg|MARs/Kamen Rider OOO Prototype, Kamen Rider Gold Fourze Serenon with K/Kamen Rider Neptune, Kamen Rider Goznos and Kamen Rider Sasword Prototype MiaReina.png|Prizmmy☆/Kamen Rider Witch, Kamen Rider Wisewoman, Kamen Rider Necro and Kamen Rider Mage (Green Crystal) Puretty DMF14.jpg|PURETTY/Kamen Rider Red Birth, Kamen Rider Blue Birth, Kamen Rider Pink Birth, Kamen Rider Orange Birth Prototype and Kamen Rider Orange Birth Happy Rain.jpg|Happy Rain/Kamen Rider Red Decade, Kamen Rider Blue Decade and Kamen Rider Green Decade Bell Rose Hug.jpg|Bell Rose/Kamen Rider Aiko and Kamen Rider W CycloneAccel Naisho-pretty-rhythm-rainbow-live-23-mkv snapshot 19-36 2013-09-10 14-58-13.png|Rinne/Kamen Rider ChopHopper JuneProfile.png|Juné Amou/Kamen Rider Kivala Michiru.jpg|Michiru Kurosawa/Kamen Rider 0 Pr6.jpg|Callings/Kamen Rider Gold Baron (Hibiki), Kamen Rider Gold Gaim (Shou) and Kamen Rider Gold Ryugen (Wataru) PrizmDMF24 28.jpg|LoveMix (Itsuiki Harune/Kamen Rider Visor and Yong Hwa/Kamen Rider Wulfric) HiroKoujiKazuki51.jpg|Over The Rainbow/Kamen Rider Red Meteor, Kamen Rider Gold Wizard and Kamen Rider Crystal Wizard Eabd420a.jpg|Yuka Kokubo/Kamen Rider Wantou Prototype and Airi Sonoda/Kamen Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin Mei yuzuha 47177.jpg|Mei Yuzuha/ToQ 9gou 5457-1286559543.png|Tomoe Takaoka/ToQ 10gou 5457-1646195080.jpg|Chiyo Nonomiya/ToQ 11gou 5457-1851527575.jpg|Yumeka Sendou/Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin Cc06b2ca.jpg|Yuuko/Kamen Rider Proto Zangetsu 5457-1077207222.jpg|Himari Otowa/Kamen Rider WariHima 5457-1550901589.jpg|Nana Saeki/Kamen Rider WariHima Shin -Mezashite- Aikatsu! - 22v2 -720p--40DB4243-.mkv snapshot 24.20 -2013.03.14 16.02.54-.png|Ema Shinjo/Kamen Rider Proto Amazon StarsProjectNews07.png takafuji-yukiko.jpg|Yukiko Takafuji/Kamen Rider Dark Proto-Drive img_people_28.png|Kano Sayaka/Zyuoh Mogra, Kurita Mai/Whirlwind MomoNinger and Komaki Noriko/Kamen Rider Dark Drive ce6b13640daef986beb773cc6152de84.jpg|Tachi Kyouko/Whirlwind KiNinger StarsProjectNews03Hime.png|Hime Shiratori/Mass Production Model Gold Proto-Mach StarsProjectNews04Tsubasa.png|Tsubasa Kisaragi/Mass Production Model Gold Mach StarsProjectNews05Yuzu.png|Yuzu Nikaidō/Mass Production Model Mach StarsProjectNews06Yozora01.png|Yozora Kasumi/Mass Production Model Proto-Mach CcNZUTrUAAAj7tZ.jpg|Yume Nijino and Koharu Nanakura/Kamen Rider Green Duke 501a81e7.jpg|Yume Nijino/Mass Production Model Zero Mach f318b646.jpg|Laura Sakuraba/Mass Production Model Zero Proto-Mach (7) Shocked Yuki Seeing Flora.png|Komaki Noriko/Kamen Rider Dark Drive, Kano Sayaka/Zyuoh Mogra, Kurita Mai/Whirlwind MomoNinger and Aihara Yuuki/Kamen Rider Proto-Mach (8) Shocked Friends.png|Kisaragi Reiko/Kamen Rider Gold Proto-Chaser, Azuma Seira/Sharivan Type-A and Nishimine Ayaka/Shaider Type-B (9) Shcoked Rango.png|Ichijo Ranko/Gokai Gray (10) Shocked Teachers.png|Shirogane-san/Elder ShiroNinger and Mochizuki Yume/Elder MomoNinger Toei - Hanasaki Kaoruko.jpg|Hanasaki Kaoruko/Cure Flower (formerly)/Elder AoNinger Aikatsu ikuyo2.png|Ikuyo Inamura/Elder KiNinger 5457-1056829468.png|Chiho Osanai/Go-On Orange 297756.jpg|Saki Totsuka/Kamen Rider Saver Shin 33630.jpg|Momo Miyauchi/Kamen Rider Freya Shin 50619.jpg|Naoko Suzuki/Kamen Rider Shine Shin 5457-912345972.jpg|Suzu Shinoda/Kamen Rider Marquis Shin 39894.jpg|Mirai Amane/Kamen Rider Kamehameha 5457-1902618030.jpg|Anna Miyagawa 1375348737961.jpg|Rion 螢幕快照 2015-12-03 下午09.23.45.png|Kentarou Screenshot_2016-03-13-01-22-23.png|Ako Saotome Devices Gallery Ocean Memory.JPG|Ocean, Anna's main Gaia Memory. Ice Age Memory.JPG|IceAge, Rina's main Gaia Memory. Dx energy lockseed suika by netro32-d78y9nr.png|Shōichi's main Energy Lockseed. Mango energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8a09iz.png|Miu's main Energy Lockseed. 1000098708 5.jpg|Nagisa's main Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver. 4688957i.jpg|Yuka's main Lockseed. Blue genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d82693m.jpg|Airi's main Genesis Driver O0640048013026680654.jpg|Airi's main Energy Lockseed. 20150515163644.jpg|Yumeka's Watermelon Lockseed and Proto Zangetsu's Indicator BmNKfLYCQAAV1y .jpg|Sengoku Drivers Proto Type-A, Proto Type-B, Proto Type-C, Proto Type-D, Proto Type-E, Proto Type-F, Proto Type-G, Proto Type-H, Proto Type-I, Proto Type-J, Proto Type-K, Proto Type-M, Proto Type-N, Proto Type-O, Proto Type-P, Proto Type-Q, Proto Type-R, Proto Type-S, Proto Type-T, Proto Type-U, Proto Type-V, Proto Type-W, Proto Type-X, Proto Type-Y and Proto Type-Z Fan locks army of fresh lockseeds by cometcomics-d8feij7.png|Fresh Lockseeds 91bZ6L+JdWL. SL1500 .jpg|Gold Mango Lockseed CQxpyHwU8AA8boq.jpg|Gold Kurumi Lockseed 41ZC-GX+gPL. SL160 .jpg|Gold Suika Lockseed 81XZSsvq-CL. SY355 .jpg|Red Orange Lockseed 81AoDE3WnHL. SL1500 .jpg|Blue Orange Lockseed 811wGLdOL6L. SL1500 .jpg|Yellow Orange Lockseed 81JYccCBJlL. SL1500 .jpg|Pink Orange Lockseed CVEQdw2VAAAWTxA.jpg|Purple Orange Lockseed 81cFmBR5iWL. SL1500 .jpg|Green Banana Lockseed 81B7Th7Z9kL. SL1500 .jpg|Green Donguri Lockseed 41TGuHu6SKL. SY445 .jpg|Yellow Kiwi Lockseed 810X1MIUZaL. SY355 .jpg|Yelllow Suika Lockseed Other ls collection by netro32-d7xfda7.png|Fresh Black Cherry Lockseed and Blue Suika Lockseed Fan lock lime energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7c0c9m.png|Koharu's main Energy Lockseed CKItJveUYAA2GGV.jpg|Yuuko's main Lockseed Dx bronze apple lockseed toy ls bronze custom by arkirei1500-d8bjr0n.png|Tomomi's main Lockseed Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu! Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders